joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Flame Libra
Summary Flame Libra was first seen in the survival battle, rekting many bladers. Including Rock Leone. But in the final match, he faced Gingka and his Storm Pegasus, and they both fought. They both fought equally until Flame Libra performed a Micheal Bay, which Gingka tried and used Starblast Attack, but the Micheal Bay was proven to be too strong, and Pegasus got BFR'd. And then Yu decided to host a tournament named: Battle Bladers. Which Libra got DIO'd and he was punished at the dark nebula. And he lived a normal beyblader life until Diablo Nemesis, which he helped alot in. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely far higher Name: Flame Libra Origin: Beyblade Gender: Beyblade Age: Around 6-12 Classification: Beyblade Powers and Abilities: Supersonic Manipulation, EAR RAEP, Supersonic Noise, Sand Manipulation, BFR, Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans, Constellation Embodiment, Toon Force, Ability to spin faster, Speed Amplification, Master Battle Tactican, PIS, Resistance to Bullshitting, Resistance to Shenanigans, Godly Resistance to PIS, Plot Manipulation, Forcefield Creation via Supersonic Manipulation, Hax Negation, Durability Negation, Ability to make one's movements slow down via Sand Manipulation, Iron Will, Ability to spin a little bit more than it should via Indomitable Willpower, Indomitable Willpower Attack Potency: At least Star Level, likely far higher (Defeated Storm Pegasus, who used Starblast Attack) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Supersonic in short bursts and attack speed (Comparable to most of the beyblades, gives supersonic bursts of energy) Lifting Strength: Large Building Level Striking Strength: 'At least Star Level, likely far higher ' Durability: 'At least Star Level, likely far higher ' Stamina: Really High (Is a stamina bey) Range: As big as the arena Weaknesses: Needs a blader to spin it, Sand Manipulation only works on solid areas Notable Attacks/Techniques: *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Wave Sonic Wave]: Libra channels sonic vibrations in multiple waves to attack the opponent. On contact it disrupts the target's balance and drains it's stamina. *'Sonic Shield': Libra covers itself in sonic vibrations to counter the attacks of an incoming Beyblade. It is a powerful enough shield to fend off attack type special moves such as that of Pegasus' Star-blast Attack. *'Sonic Buster': Libra erupts with Sonic Vibrations causing the ground around it to turn to sand and trap it's opponents, causing them to lose stamina and sink into the ground. *'Inferno Blast' : Libra produces a huge blast of sonic vibrations that draws opposing beys towards it. A Bey caught in the blast would lose stamina and eventually stop spinning. In Metal Masters, it is revealed that Yu is able to modify the frequency of the blast as well, causing it to change color. It was Yu's strongest special move in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters . *'Final Inferno Blast': Libra produces a blast of vibrations similar to the Inferno Blast, but much stronger as a result of Yu's training. It was Yu's strongest move, and allowed it to break through Nemesis' force-field Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Libra Constellation Category:Beyblades Category:Tier 4 Category:Beyblade Category:EAR RAEP Category:Supersonic Users Category:Speedsters Category:Fuck your durability